


My Reason

by TheWritingStar



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, LadyNoir - Freeform, Love, Romance, love square, scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingStar/pseuds/TheWritingStar
Summary: "You're my reason to live."





	My Reason

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!

After the long and grueling battle, the heroes of Pairs rested on top of a lonely building, nighttime falling slowly.

“That was a close one huh babe?” Ladybug asked looking over to her hero companion.

He was quiet. He sat looking over the dimming city, the bustling coming to an end as everyone turned in for the night.

“I didn't like how close it got.” He answered. It was true. Ladybug pushed him out of the way, making sure he didn’t take the blow but she barely got hit. The thought of her getting hurt haunted him. Especially if it was because he couldn’t protect her, let alone himself.

“You know I would sacrifice myself for you, without hesitation right? I would do anything to protect you. You are my reason to keep being better, just for the chance to see you smile all the time” Her hand topped his, rubbing her fingers on the ridges of his fingers.

“It’s funny” he shrugged. “I’m your reason to be a good hero.”

“Well yeah? You being by my side, why is that funny?” She questioned. “Am I not your reason to be a good hero?” Her voice soften.

Quickly he snapped his head to hers, he cupped her face, kissing her cheek right below her mask.

“No, no ,no” he answered. “Of course you make me a better hero M’Lady, but there’s more.”

He took a breath and took her hand in his, bringing it to his lips.

“You’re my reason to live” A whisper only she heard.

“Chat”

“Let’s face it Mari.” He said, her eyes widened at the mention of her name. “I don’t have much. I live with my neglectful father who couldn’t give me the time of day, even on my birthday.” He sighed. “Even Natalie is only there because of pay.”

“You have all your friends who love you Adrien.”

“Yes I do, but” his eyes glowed into hers. The city fading in the background as the star became their spotlight.

“I have you. Everyday is hard. It’s hard to get and see the sun, knowing deep down it’s not as bright anymore. But I have to keep going, I have to be Chat Noir, and I enjoy that freedom, but you. You make the sun brighter, you make getting up easier and making life enjoyable. Sometimes you need to live for others before you understand to live for yourself.” He kissed her gently.

“And I live for you.” He whispered against her lips.

“I hope that one day, you can be enough for yourself.” She replied knowing that the smile he wore only held minimal happiness.

“It’s coming faster than you know, not to worry.”

“Well I certainly live everyday, just to kiss your pretty face.” She brushed his golden locks away from his mask, his stark green eyes taking her in.

“Let’s make a pact Chat.” She said.

“What do you have in mind?”

“We live for each other, for our city, for Tikki and Plagg. We live for our love and our friends. Let’s make everything and everyday worth breathing for, more than we already do. Live for the moment where you can step away from your father, have a new future will someone else. Live for a better tomorrow as we taking in all that is today.”

“I think you have yourself a deal.” He smiled.

The air began to grow cold. Nighttime had truly sprung and it was time for the heroes to return to their closed quarters.

“Chat?” Ladybug called.

“Yes?”

“I love you” She blew a kiss to her knight in shining leather.

“I love you too.”


End file.
